


"I trusted you."

by clonky



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Madoka Magica Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Attempted Murder, Canonical Character Death, Crossing Timelines, Gen, Human Kyubey, Magical Girls, Murder, Not Really Character Death, Revenge, Time Travel, Toppat Civil Warfare Ending | TCW (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Leader Henry Stickmin, death by falling, implied gun violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonky/pseuds/clonky
Summary: Ellie becomes a magical girl.
Kudos: 12





	"I trusted you."

Time seems to have stopped for a second, as soon as the door opened.

"I'd like to-" Reginald Copperbottom went quiet, turning behind him to see what everyone else in the room was shocked about. "..Henry?"

A young man with dirtied clothes, longish hair tied back in a knotted vine, and a decorated top hat walked in, ignoring the slight limp he had and the fact that his shoes - once a bright brown - were now dull and falling apart. Henry smilled, his eyes still as bright as they were the day he broke into the West Mesa Bank, shooting finger guns at Reginald and winking.

The former Toppat leader blinked, shocked. "I- Where have you been?" His eyes widened as Reginald reached a hand over, clasping his Right Hand Man's hand tightly and getting ready to make a run for it if needed. He had taken over leadership while Henry had gone missing, and he feared what would happen if Henry found out he didn't exactly plan giving it back.

The door opened once more behind Henry, a shadowed figure stepping out. "Oh, you want to know where he's been?!" Ellie Rose shoved Henry out of the way, using an arm to get her dirtied hair out of her face. She looked like an outsider in the room of hatted figures, what with her stained inmate uniform and general unkempt appearance - she did not belong here, but she wasn't here to fool around. She was here to get revenge. "He's been locked up at the Wall with _me_ ," she spat.

"..um. Who are _you_? How did you get here?" Reginald spoke, uneasy - this was not what he had expected to happen at all when Henry arrived. Really, this was the exact opposite, though he didn't even expect Henry to return in the first place. His eyes darted around the room, his free hand reaching for his pistol.

Ellie coughed, her posture stiffening. "My name is Ellie. I heard the guy I helped escape was the leader of the Toppat Clan, so I broke my way out of the Wall and followed after him." She turned around, taking out a knife and pointing it at Henry. "I helped you escape," she growled, "and you just.. _left me_." Her voice trailed off as Ellie wiped away tears and narrowed her eyes at Henry, staring daggers straight through him.

Reginald took a moment to comprehend what the intruder had said. "..What!? Have you - Henry, have you no _honor_? No _dignity_? Actions like this tarnish the Toppat name!" Ellie was no longer the only person here who was absolutely pissed at Henry, to say the least. He continued berating the leader. "Toppats! Is this _really_ what we want out of a leader? He barged in here and took the Toppat clan for himself! He's not worthy of being a leader!" Reginald paused to take a breath - he hadn't felt like this, so full of rage and close to starting a riot, in a long time. "I say we throw him overboard! Who's with me!?"

* * *

Henry found himself outside the airship, inches away from being pushed off. A strong wind blew away from the surface, and the metal railing around the platform his executors were on was the only thing keeping him from falling. Ellie and Reginald stared at the leader, with the Right Hand Man in the doorway in case something happened to Reginald.

"Why are we doing this?" A soft voice came from within the airship; Thomas leaned into view, a bit nervous. "I thought Henry was a pretty good leader."

"Yeah, you know.." a louder voice added on, Geoffrey crossing his arms and stepping next to Thomas. "This doesn't really feel-"

The Right Hand Man finally spoke, turning his head towards the door and staring directly at the two. "Take any loyalists to the brig."

The two who dared to speak for Henry rather than against him were dragged off, and the rest went to follow. The only people who remained were Reginald, Ellie, the Right Hand Man, a Toppat member dressed in purple and yellow, and he who was about to be executed.

"Henry! You are hereby dethroned from your position as leader of the Toppat Clan. I'm going to wa-" Reginald was interrupted as Ellie stepped forward, putting a hand over the man's mouth for a moment to silence him.

"I'll be taking this." She stepped forward, reaching her hand out towards Henry's top hat. The former leader grabbed her arm, watching an expression of shock form on her face before he threw Ellie off the airship. Her scream quickly faded away, the howling wind and freezing temperatures silencing her as she fell.

* * *

Ellie blinked, realizing how helpless she was. Above, there was nothing but a sea of white, blue, and red; she did not look below, as she knew her death was likely coming. She couldn't hear anything and could barely see, as the sun was bright and the wind was violent at this height. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate, only to open them again after realizing someone was holding her.

She turned her head, opening her eyes and ignoring the rapidly-approaching desert sand, looking at who was with her - a woman with brown hair that was tied back, a purple top hat with a golden ribbon, and a purple suit with gold additions. Neither of them spoke, as there'd be no use - they wouldn't be able to hear eachother anyways.

"I have an offer for you, Eleanor."

Ellie's eyes widened - someone was talking to her via telepathy, something she didn't even know was possible. She quickly realized it was the woman holding her, though Ellie still had no clue how the Toppat knew her full first name.

"I can grant a wish of yours."

She responded quickly, realizing she could perish at any second. "Let me go back, I do not care how far. I want a chance to take revenge on the man who gave me hope and then tore it from my grasp."

* * *

Ellie was already gone when she landed, though her corpse remained. The Hat Girl had landed safely with an umbrella, staring at the remains.

A gunshot sounded from above before Henry's body fell down a few feet away. She buried it under the sand, picking up Ellie and waiting for the already-descending Reginald and his Right Hand Man.

"Ellie didn't survive, did she?" were Reginald's first words when he stepped down onto the sand.

"She did not, though we could revive her," the Hat Girl replied.


End file.
